


Just Need Your Extra Time

by ChuckAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pretty Woman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Prompt from anon: Pretty Woman AU. Draco is a high class escort. Harry is wealthy wizard businessman. The two haven't seen each other since school. Harry offers Draco 3000 gallons for a week of his company. The fic or art will show him celebrating in a massive bathtub full of bubbles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Just Need Your Extra Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to Lynn for holding my hand and walking me through the harrowing process of posting here for the first ever time! You have been a blessing to me.


End file.
